giraffecheetahgmzfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonicpecker video 2
TAS (IRL) Lookin' for Weed "0 Weeds" in "6:32.91" By AsgerSM64, Bonacieux, sonicpecker (original video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mubpi2w8pOA) is the second video uploaded on the YouTube channel sonicpecker, a channel crudely parodying sonicpacker. It was uploaded at 2:02 AM EST on Saturday, 11 March 2013, and is 6 minutes and 33 seconds long. The trolling duo Giraffecheetah and RetroMining were behind the video, as with the two other videos on the sonicpecker channel. Synopsis and details The video is titled in a manner that is supposed to look somewhat similar to TAS publications from the TASVideos YouTube channel. Transcript Hi, my name is Jeremiah, and I have come to tell you that the fucking Chick-Fil-A is closed! What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do? How am I gonna get my weed from Chick-Fil-A? How am I gonna get- How am I gonna get my delicious chicken nuggets? How am I gonna get my delicious chicken nuggets and add my weed recipe with them? Oh no! How am I gonna- What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do? Answer me, you Chick-Fil-A bastards! Answer me! Answer me! Answer me! Answer me! I'm in the drive-through. Just gimme my chicken nuggets already! Gimme my chicken nuggets! Gimme my chicken nuggets! Well you know what? Fuck you, Chick-Fil-A! I don't need your fucking chicken! I have my fucking weed! My own fucking weed! Hey, look what I found! I found Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog! He can run faster than the speed of light in his own restaurant. If only we could add pecker to the end of that name then it would complete my name. Yay! Look at that Spinx right there! They kicked me out for stealing marijuana! How could they? Agh! Spinx, making life easier! No, more like making life fucking harder, bitches! Rgh! Come on, let me cross the street, you bastards! I'm on marijuana here! Hey, look! CVS Pharmacy! There's a drug store, and they're open 24 hours. They must have weed there. Let's go see. And I'm in the drug part of the store. I don't see weed anywhere! See? No weed, no weed, no weed, no weed, no weed, no weed, no weed, no weed, no weed, no weed, no weed, no weed, no weed, no weed, no weed, no weed! Hey, look! McDonald's is open 24/7. Yay! Maybe they have weed there. Maybe, just maybe. Look at me! I'm 19 years old and I'm still playing on the McDonald's playground! Woo! I'm playin' on the McDonald's playground. I'm playing on the McDonald's playground! Agh! This is a weed machine. They must have weed in here! They must have weed in here! Lemme try to poke in this button. W-E-E-D. I said, W-E-E-D! W-E-E-D. Oh, try W-I-I-D. What the fuck? It isn't working! Why? Why is it not working? It's not working! It's not working! Alright, that's it! There's no weed in here! I'm just gonna go down the slide and never come back to McDonald's playground ever again. I'm 19 anyway. I don't even need to be in the McDonald's playground! I'm like a pedophile in here! Oh my god! Let's go down the slide now. Let's go down the slide! Whee! Whee! Wah! It's not working! I'm stuck in here for the rest of my life! Agh! Agh! Agh! You know what? It took me two hours to get out of that slide! I'm never, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever coming back to that McDonald's again. Never! Never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never! Bock, bock, chicken! Bock, bock, chicken! Bock, bock, bock, bock, bock, bock, chicken! Bock, bock, chicken! Bock, bock, chicken! Bock, bock, bock, bock, bock, bock, chicken! Hey, look! Maybe Burger King has some weed. You never know! What do you want from me, Jeremiah? Oh, oh holy King of all Burgers. Oh, King of all Burgers! I've come to tell you that Ronald McDonald, your biggest business competitor, is coming to kill you on this v- on- in- your very castle! He is? He can't kill me. I'm too powerful. Muhahahahahaha! No, I'm serious! He's coming to kill you and he brought a gun! A gun? I can't defend myself from a gun! What do I do? Help me out here. Well, in order for y- in order for your life to be saved, you have to give me some weed right now! Right now! Okay, I'll give you some weed. Come here, kid. Come inside my castle, right now, you 19-year-old! Crr! And this is what you get for tricking me. Trying to trick me is a feeble trick! But I was being serious, I'm serious! I'm serious, I promise! No! You are going to be locked in my dungeon for the rest of your life! No! Well, I guess it's over now! I guess I'll never have weed again! Never again! Never again can I ever smoke weed again! Oh, it's over, I'm gonna kill myself! Haha! I escaped! I escaped! Woo! Get back here right now! No! I refuse! I refuse! Well, it looks like I escaped the- I escaped the Burger King! So I've learned a lesson. It's illegal to smoke weed, so you should never smoke weed. That's the lesson I've learned today. I promise, I will never smoke weed again! I swear, I will never, ever, ever smoke weed again. Good bye now. I'm really happy now that I escaped. Thank you for watching. Good bye! Please make really disgusting, annoying comments on this video, dislike this video, and unsubscribe to sonicpecker so you can see less of our videos! Video description hi guys. im sonicpecker & tis is my amazing tas of looking for weeds on IRL console. gimme thums up plox tas sonicpacker Raw Video File: "ugh shit in my weenis.mp4" Production and development Marketing The video was probably advertised to several SM64 players in a PM, but there is no physical evidence of this ever occurring. Reactions